Disconnected
by Elendraug
Summary: Please hang up and try again. Slash. Edgar Nny.


****

Disconnected

By StarWolf

7/15/2004

Title: Disconnected  
**Author:** StarWolf (elendraug at yahoo dot com)  
**Fandom:** Johnny the Homicidal Maniac  
**Rating:** R  
**Genre:** Angst, poetry...?  
**Warnings:** language, gore, slash, "thematic elements," canon death, schizophrenia (maybe)  
**Pairing:** Edgar x Nny  
**Disclaimer:** I do discombobulated waltz of glee at the Almighty Jhonen Vasquez, and the Ever Wonderful Zarla. They = godly.  
**Distribution:** No one but Zarla may archive it. I do vicious spite jig at those who disobey me.  
**Summary:** Please hang up and try again.  
**Authoress' Notes:** Set in "Vargas." Go witness its beauty, my minions!

Sorry if it's hard to read because the text is centered, but _I'm_ the author, and I think it looks kinda nifty that way.

* * *

Edgar:

- wakes up in the middle of the night.  
- hears the phone ringing, shuts his eyes.  
- glances to blurry digits on his clock (he paid a grand total of  
nine dollars and fifty two cents for it), neon green in the  
dark disquiet.

Edgar:

- blinks groggily and yawns.  
- listens as the noise stops, returning to silence.  
- knows who was on the other line (no one else calls him especially not  
at this time) and worries for  
his well-being.

Edgar:

- wonders what the hell is going on.  
- flips the light switch, rolls out of bed.  
- puts on a jacket and shoes (they're nothing like  
the boots he's used to seeing) and  
walks outside.

Edgar:

- ignores the voice in his head.  
- grits his teeth against biting, harsh sarcasm.  
- argues with an internal monologue (he's such a  
fucking bastard why won't he shut up) that is  
no longer his own.

Edgar:

- leaves his house and locks the door.  
- gets into the car, fumbles with his keys.  
- starts the engine, touches his foot to the accelerator (good thing there's no  
curfew for him at this age) and pretends  
to watch where he's going.

Edgar:

- weaves his way through poorly lit streets.  
- blinks against oncoming headlights, can't see where he's going.  
- can never remember how to get here (and you even drove todd home one  
time you stupid idiot) and growls out his frustration  
with himself.

Edgar:

- screeches to a halt.  
- parks haphazardly against the curb, tires rolled on top of the sidewalk.  
- trips as he gets out of the vehicle (you left it at an awkward angle you moron why  
don't you be more careful) and heads for the  
disturbing house.

Edgar:

- briefly notes that he can't see any stars.  
- rushes up the stairs, stumbles over his own feet.  
- flings open the heavy door (close it behind you edgar it's  
not safe anyway but it might help) and slams it once  
he's inside.

Edgar:

- tries not to step on decaying bodies.  
- frantically looks for him, here and there and everywhere.  
- can't figure out where the hell (well just think edgar if you were a  
homicidal maniac where would  
you hide?) he is.

Edgar:

- hits his head on a low-hung lamp.  
- winces, brings a palm to his forehead.  
- is barely able to see in the dim illumination (maybe he can't afford to  
pay the electric bill anymore and burns his victims' blood wouldn't  
that be cheerful edgar?) and squints.

Edgar:

- is vaguely aware of muffled noises.  
- thinks that they're in there, yes definitely.  
- begins to run toward the other room (and what pray tell do  
you plan on doing once you're there edgar) and  
barely suppresses a scream.

Edgar:

- fights back tears of fear and pain.  
- kneels down beside him, chokes on a sob.  
- runs a gentle hand through bloodstained blue hair (he probably  
doesn't want you touching him you dolt) and hangs  
his head.

Edgar:

- watches his emaciated chest rise and fall with ragged breaths.  
- holds a thin hand softly in his own, cries and doesn't know what to do.  
- asks him if he's okay (well let's see now massive headwound cracked skull bleeding  
from just about everywhere do we think he's okay?) and gets what should  
be an obvious response.

Edgar:

- glances around himself.  
- notices a decapitated rabbit, as well as a discarded pistol.  
- shuts his eyes momentarily (anything to keep yourself from  
seeing what's happened eh edgar?) and whispers  
reassuring words like a mantra.

Edgar:

- knows that praying won't do any good.  
- bows his head, asks for god's intercession.  
- mentally chastises himself (oh edgar you didn't really think that  
it would work did you?) and laughs bitterly at his  
ridiculous hopes.

Edgar:

- presses a kiss to a wet and formerly pale cheek.  
- tastes copper on his tongue and lips, is well aware that it's blood.  
- licks away the liquid (i bet you look like you're wearing lipstick edgar such a pretty  
boy it goes well with your goatee such style!) and brings both his and his friend's  
hands toward his chest.

Edgar:

- tries to convince him and himself that everything will be okay.  
- loathes the fact that he's lying, doesn't know of anything else he could do.  
- smells the stench of death looming over them (because you know what death smells  
like edgar it is now available as cologne for a limited time only order today and save a  
dollar) and wants to stop breathing.

Edgar:

- slumps forward onto the maniac's heaving chest.  
- feels fluid pooling around his ear, lets himself go limp.  
- tucks his head under the other man's chin (oh that's just so  
fucking cute edgar i wish i had a camera) and waits  
for the monsters to come.

Nny:

- dies.  
- will most likely stay dead, unless something odd happens.  
- never really liked guns (oh god oh god he can't be dead oh please  
god no no no this can't be this isn't  
happening) in the first place.


End file.
